<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A COVID Thanksgiving by Lil_leels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731065">A COVID Thanksgiving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_leels/pseuds/Lil_leels'>Lil_leels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rizzles in COVID Quarantine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rizzoli &amp; Isles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_leels/pseuds/Lil_leels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksigiving 2020. Maura is exhausted. Jane just wants to do something nice for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rizzles in COVID Quarantine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A COVID Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Turkey Day! Have some fluff! Slight AU. Just pretend Jane never goes to the FBI. Not at all related to my 'Partners' fic. Can be read as just friends or soon to be more than friends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane Rizzoli is a private woman. So when the pandemic starts and Jane is forced to quarantine alone, she thinks of it as a godsend. Crime had dropped significantly leaving Jane and Frankie working mostly cold cases from home. Jane's overbearing and occasionally intrusive mother had been lectured, quite extensively, by Maura about social distancing and staying away, which meant Jane had a respite from her mother's prying eyes. In fact, the only downside, for Jane, was the lack of time spent with Maura. The Chief Medical examiner had been busier than ever, coordinating on a state level to ensure morgues had the neccessary personal, space, and PPE to keep up with the increased death toll. She was in daily meetings with the governor and other top medical personal repsonding to the pandemic. In March, after a call from one of the MEND Clinics being overwhelmed in New York, Maura and Hope load up on supplies and make the four hour drive South.</p><p>For the first time in their relationship, Jane got to experience what Maura felt every day: terror at the very real possibility that Maura's job could kill her. Unlike Jane's, though, Maura was fighting an invisible enemy. In those two weeks, Jane had chewed her nails to the point of bleeding and ruined two rugs with over vaccuming. Maura called her every night, sounding exhausted and broken. Overwhelmed by the sheer need. Jane listened, teased, and goaded until she was certain Maura had eaten and tucked herself in to bed wishing desperately she could do more. When, at last, the tide seemed to break in New York, Maura returned and for the first time in 2020, Jane cursed her quarantine. She wanted to hold Maura. That had been nearly 7 months ago. </p><p><em>Now </em>Jane was downright pissed. As the cases had ticked up in Boston, Jane watched as Maura shifted once more from Medical Examiner to Medical Provider. Jane knew both jobs were critically important. Someone had to handle the dead, someone had to help the ill. Jane was proud of her friend, she truly was, <em>and</em> she hated that it was Maura. Her Maura. Jane had to resist arresting idiots not wearing masks in public. She had to resist yelling that <em>they </em>were the reason Maura was in danger. <em>They </em>were the reason Maura's morgue was overflowing, her clinic overwhelmed, and her face rubbed raw with mask indentations. Every maskless, careless human was a direct threat to Maura's safety and well being and Jane wasn't handling it well. </p><p>Jane's Ma had wanted to do a family Thanksgiving. Jane had too, on some level. She missed her Ma, though she would eat her own socks before admitting as much. She missed her brothers and nephew. Jane knew Maura wanted it too but one look at the panic in her eyes over the video call and Jane had shut the whole thing down. Jane wanted to spend the holidays with her family but Jane would much rather have Maura home safe. Her Ma had been disappointed but Maura's gratitude was enough to help Jane weather the motherly guilt. </p><p>It had been weeks since Jane had seen Maura in person, even at work. It had been weeks since Jane's video calls with Maura hadn't been filled with tired, dark rimmed eyes, a guant and thinning face, and mask marks so deep as to appear permanent. Jane just wanted to do something nice for her. Something meaningful. When Maura informs Jane that she will be working Thanksgiving, Jane sees and siezes her opportunity. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Maura feels heavy with exhaustion, the toll of the last few months, making itself known. Maura had been spared working in the COVID wards today, handling more routine work. Not that it stopped her from losing a patient. She'd held the hand of a man whose family could not, would not, be permitted in to his room for his final hours as he finally lost his battle with cancer. His wife had been permitted to say goodbye over video call from her room in a nursing room. Maura had showered, changed, and driven home on autopilot, exhaustion amplifying her grief. </p><p>Maura turned the key to her house, stepping in to the dark entry way. She missed coming home to Jane and her family, a Rizzoli in the kitchen, another on her couch. Filling her space with joy and laughter. Maura missed family dinners and game days. She missed teasing and being teased. She missed authentic Italian food and Angela's mothering touches. Most of all, Maura missed Jane. Her home didn't quite feel like home without the dark lanky detective there. </p><p>Maura headed straight for the kitchen to wash up, trying to rid herself of the sense of germs she always brought home from her work at the clinic. Maura froze in place when she saw a full Thanksgiving dinner laid out on her kitchen island, still steaming with heat. Maura's eyes grew misty. She moved around the island, her eyes taking in the meal before her. Maura washed her hands and then picked up the note sitting just in front of the Turkey. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Maura -</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I know that 2020 has been hard and I know that you, more than most, are bearing the weight of this pandemic but I wanted you to know that you are my biggest blessing. You're the person I am most grateful for. I miss you endlessly and worry for you constantly. I wanted to make you dinner to show you how much I care. It's a little thing but I hope it helps. Love you!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Jane </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>p.s. feel free to video call me! </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Maura's hand had moved to cover her mouth as she read the note. Jane. Her Jane. Maura was torn between falling entirely apart and wanting to call Jane right then and there. Just then the key to the back door turned, opening on the biggest bouquet of flowers Maura had ever seen, a gravelly hum that Maura would recognise anywhere coming from behind them. Jane seemed entirely oblivious to the fact that Maura was home. Maura watched as she closed the door and then turned. </p><p>'Jesus Maura!' Jane cursed, jumping when she finally noticed Maura standing there. </p><p>'Jane!' Maura whispered, not sure if she was really there or not. </p><p>Jane looked sheepish, her hands shaking slightly, 'is it too much?' She asks. </p><p>Maura moves without thinking. She throws herself in to the detectives arms, burying her nose in the woman's neck. Jane catches her, without question. And for a moment Maura doesn't care that they're in a pandemic, she doesn't care that they should be six feet apart and wearing masks. She just needs Jane. </p><p>'You okay Maur?' Jane asks softly, trying to rub Maura's back while holding the bouquet. </p><p>'I am now,' Maura whispers in to the soft flesh of Jane's neck, raising goosebumps on the darker womans skin. 'I've missed you.' </p><p>Jane gulps, her voice breaking when she speaks, 'I've missed you too.' </p><p>'Will you stay?' Maura asks softly, 'have Thanksgiving with me?' </p><p>Jane pulls back, looking down in to needy hazel eyes, 'if you want me to.'</p><p>'I do,' Maura nods, 'I need you to.' </p><p>'Then I'll stay as long as you need,' Jane says softly. </p><p>'I think,' Maura says as she guides Jane to a seat at the island, 'we need to re-think our quarantine strategies.' </p><p>'Oh?' Jane asks, releasing her boquet in to Maura's hands. 'How so?' </p><p>'It's not conducive to my health to be without you Jane Rizzoli,' Maura says softly. </p><p>Jane smirks at her, 'is that your way of saying I'm irresistable?' </p><p>Maura blushes, 'yes.' </p><p>Jane grins, 'so what do you want to do about it?' </p><p>'I think you should move in,' Maura says simply. She knows its a big ask. She knows Jane likes her space and privacy but Maura can't do another 7 months without Jane. Jane thinks it over as Maura places plates and silverware out for them. 'What do you think?' Maura asks, settling in to the seat beside Jane. She's afraid to look at her detective. </p><p>'Okay,' Jane says as she dishes up some food. </p><p>'Really? Okay?' Maura asks incredulously, 'that's it?' </p><p>Jane smirks, 'what can I say? It's not conducive to my healthy to be without you Doctor Isles.' </p><p>Maura smiles broadly, chuckling softly as she rests her head on Jane's shoulder. She knows they still have details to work through but none of it mattered tonight. Tonight, all that mattered was that Maura was home, at last. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>